1. Field of the Invention
The instant invention relates generally to chaise lounges and more specifically it relates to a versatile relaxing chair.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Numerous chaise lounges have been provided in prior art that are adapted to be reclining chairs with seats long enough to support the outstretched legs of the sitters. While these units may be suitable for the particular purpose to which they address, they would not be as suitable for the purposes of the present invention as heretofore described.